1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to projectile throwing slings and, more particularly, is concerned with a water balloon toss sling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, the use of a sling type of apparatus for launching a variety of projectiles dates back at least as far as the Biblical time of David and Goliath. In more recent times, various types of sling devices have been designed for use with such projectiles as bowling balls, shot puts, rubber balls, water balloons and the like.
Representative examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. patents to Adams (U.S. Pat No. 1,199,330), Miles (U.S. Pat. No. 1,419,682), Isbell (U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,435), Simko (U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,441), Polly Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,102), Brown (U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,648), Randoll (U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,396), Leehan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,584), Erlandson et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,518), Ford (U.S. Pat No. 4,922,884) and Hull et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,021).
The Adams and Leehan devices are designed for use with bowling balls, while the Miles device is to be used with shot puts. The Isbell, Simko, Polly Jr. and Brown devices all relate to throwing projectiles such as sports balls. The Randoll, Erlandson et al, Ford and Hull et al devices are all designed for launching water balloons through use of a variety of projecting means. The Randoll and Erlandson et al devices are particularly for use by more than one person. Each of the four balloon-launching devices is rather complicated in construction and thus fairly costly to manufacture. Additionally, due to such complexity, each of these devices is generally designed for use by a person of adolescent or older years. Moreover, given the somewhat rowdy nature of play generally to be expected when such devices are used, each of these devices appears prone to the likelihood of breakage or damage to the device.
Consequently, a need exists for a water balloon launching device of simple design and construction for inexpensive manufacture and less susceptiblity to damage and breakage and for use by persons of a wider range of ages.